zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LINk11
AuronKaizer (Talk) 12:03, October 19, 2010 Welcome! Hello Yeah, I know. That's one of the things that annoys me. And I dislike most of the characters, for some reason that I'm still trying to figure out. I know why I dislike Marin, though. She reminds me seagull-fetish little-sister-who-tries-to-come-on-to-you-at-beginning-of-game Aryll. I'd say that Marin is one of the main reasons. And the game just feels different than most Zelda games. And I don't completely hate it, I'm just annoyed by it. LINk11 By the way, I'm not the person who was hate-festing on Link's Awakening without giving reason in the Peanut Gallery. I don't know who that was, just that he was anonymous. I didn't vote on that fight because I didn't like either character. LINk11 Wiki____ Just so you know, WikiDragons/Goons/Gremlins/Zombies/etc. Actually have meanings; they're not just infoboxes for characters and ideas and stuff. For instance, a WikiDragon makes large, awesome edits to pages as opposed to many sporadic edits. You should probably check what the stuff means before adding it to a userpage :P -'Minish Link' 18:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Thanks for telling me. I'll necessary changes ASAP. LINk11's new alias: Zant's Faithful Servant LINk11's bonus info I saw you created another account called "LINk11's bonus info". I'm sure you were unaware of this, but making alternate accounts, even if not using them to bypass bans and etc., is called sockpuppeting and is, to quote another user, "a big no no" here. It doesn't matter what its use is; it's just the way it is. If you continue to use that account after this warning it will result in a ban. I'm sorry if I'm being harsh here but sockpuppeting is one of the biggest offenses you can commit on Zeldapedia. -'''Minish Link 03:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Not to sound like a nitpicker, but what about your Sandbox and Prank pages? Or are those not the same? Maybe I'm just not understanding. If that came across as rude, I'm not trying to be.Zant's Faithful Servant :They're entirely separate. It isn't a new user called User:Minish Link/Sandbox; it's a "user subpage" that is to be created manually under your username. If you want "LINk11's bonus info" to be a page, create an article titled User:LINk11/Bonus Info or something like that. To make any subpage, just create an article under the User:LINk11/ namespace. -'Minish Link' 13:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. Thanks for clearing that up.Zant's Faithful Servant Templates When you use a template (your word bubble for example) there is no need to add }. So it'd look like: } }} --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 15:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I also recommend that you use just } instead of } since most people aren't knowledgable in how } works, which you've kind of proved to yourself. You also can't use as it won't work. Basically, just turn it into } since } will just confuse you, and then just use it as Also, if you use a word bubble for every message, you're going to annoy people. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 15:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know that doesn't work, and I put it like that as a bit of self-deprecating humor. Mainspace I'm sorry to say, but . You have four mainspace edits out of your 124 edits. And it's quite annoying when people never edit mainspace. The point of a wiki is not to run around and do all the fun stuff around it, it's to actually build the content. Sorry, I'm trying to edit more on the mainspace, but there's not much that I can really add to it. I'll keep looking, though. Subpages I see you had a page titled "User:LINk11's bonus info". I had to move that page to "User:LINk11/LINk11's bonus info" due to the fact the first one was in usernamespace, not a usersubpage. When you create a new page as an extension to your userpage, make sure it follows like "User:LINk11/TITLE". --Jäzzi(Talk) 13:06, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:WTF weblink? Now, before we jump to conclusions and use words that we don't know what they are. "Troll is someone who posts inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages in an online community, such as an online discussion forum, chat room, or blog, with the primary intent of provoking readers into an emotional response2 or of otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion." Now, annoyance "Annoyance is an unpleasant mental state that is characterized by such effects as irritation and distraction from one's conscious thinking. It can lead to emotions such as frustration and anger. The property of being easily annoyed is called petulance, and something which annoys is called a nuisance." So don't jump to conclusions when your edit count in mainspace is as low as twelve, yeah, I don't want to be associated with you. Now, about your site, if you're going to make a Zeldapedia rip off. Then you know what, you should do it well, and not some half-assed version like this. --Jäzzi(Talk) 02:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :You know what you're doing, acting like a child, if it was that big of a deal, you would've removed it. And you know what kind of people make rip off sites, ones that are too low to even make an effort on the original. Now, if you've been a member since 19 October, of 2010 you damn well should have a higher mainspace edit count. So really, I've tried to help you, I've welcomed you, and I told you how to fix your template. Pot kettle black, little boy. If all you do is come onto this site to make pointless edits to project pages, you're not really needed. That isn't what a wiki is. The majority of us are here to actually build up the site. So grow up, get off my talk page, and I will tell you the same damn thing I told Wind Mage Master around this time last year. "You always have to get last words don't you. ... Like I said the first time, you are acting very immaturely. And I don't think this is the right wikia for you. Maybe you should try Zeldawiki.whatever. Kthxbai" :So grow up, get over it, and until you actually edit mainspace consistently, stop leaving messages on my talkpage. Jumalan. --Jäzzi(Talk) 18:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Warning Alright. Since this warning obviously isn't any type of trying to fight or anything like that, I'll just remove the link from my site and get on with my life. Thanks for the warning, because I really didn't want to get blocked from the site.